Hunger Games: Splatalot Style
by BlueJay026
Summary: Kook and Shaiden are forced to participate in the Medieval Games, a re-make of the Hunger Games designed by the Camelot Capital. Will they survive the Games and be able to go back home? Rated T for slight "Hunger Games violence."
1. Training

**Okay, so I was watching the Hunger Games one night, and something happened which resulted in this short story. I may add future chapters to this, but that's not a guarantee. If I do, I'm not gonna do the entire Hunger Games plot. More like bits and pieces here and there.**

**Please forgive me if some parts are inaccurate with the Hunger Games universe or with the two Defenders' personalities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Splatalot or the Hunger Games franchise.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Kook's mid-calf length boots pounded against the sleek, stainless floor as he marched. It was time for another day of fierce training. The bird ran a hand through his green, wind-blown hair as his mind wandered to what he would rather be doing. He would much prefer being back at the Splatalot castle splatting Attackers into the moat than training to kill someone. But he didn't have a choice.

The pounding boots stopped a few meters before the training center's doors. The kookaburra scanned over the entrance. He didn't feel very motivated to go inside. He hadn't been very popular with the other Tributes. Because he was Kook, he had been messing around with them and annoying them all week, so very few of them liked him. One of the Careers, the leader, in fact, had almost killed him for taking his knife. Though the Peacekeepers managed to make sure he didn't destroy him, he did manage to give the poor bird a black eye. Kook's eye was all better now, but it took that much for him to realize how bloodthirsty and mean these people actually were.

The Australian bird stared at the entrance for about half a minute. Like it was said earlier, he really didn't want to go inside. But if he didn't, he'd have to talk to the Gamemakers. So, he took a deep breath, then slowly entered.

Kook had only stepped a foot inside the Camelot Capital's training area, but that was enough for everyone to look at him. Some rolled their eyes, some glared at him, and a few shot him vicious, hateful looks. Kook sighed, then quietly walked forward. He kept his head down, but occasionally looked up to observe the other Tributes. He was glad that he and his companion were allowed to wear their normal attire. He wasn't very fond of the black and red Camelot Capital uniforms. He was more of a green and purple kind of bird.

Kookaburra walked over to the weapons. He scanned them over, trying to decide which one to practice with. He frowned. There were no Sling-Splatters. He looked over his shoulder. The Careers were watching him to see what he would do. Kook rubbed his wrist uncomfortably, then turned back to the weaponry. After staring at them a moment longer, he grabbed a sword. He wasn't exactly sure why. He just felt the need to get away from the shelf as soon as posible.

The sword was bigger than Kook had thought. It was almost as heavy as Gildar's tenderizer. It was so weighty that Kook wasn't able to lift it very well.

"Okay, come on," he told himself as he tried pulling the weapon from its shelf.

When he finally succeeded in getting the weapon off the shelf, Kook set it down. He took deep breaths, then tried lifting it again. After he got its tip about five feet in the air, he began travelling backwards.

Suddenly, Kook lost his balance, and fell over with a yell, dropping the sword as he did so. The Careers laughed at him. Kook looked over at them, then looked at the ground in front of him. He sighed. The bird was just "out of it" this week. The whole "kill or be killed" thing wasn't really working out for him. He could never bring himself to kill someone, and he would probably end up dying regardless of what he did. That was what everyone kept telling him, directly or indirectly.

Oh, how he wanted to go home and splat some kids into the Splatalot moat.

Suddenly, he felt a shadow pass over him. He turned his head to see a blue ninja standing next to him. Her hands were hidden behind her back. Her presence made Kook smile a little.

"Hey, Shaiden," he said with a slight wave of his gloved hand.

Shaiden knelt down next to him. She brought her hands from behind her back, revealing a bow and a single arrow. Kook looked at them, then at Shaiden's face.

"Show them how good your aim is," the blue ninja ordered.

Kook glanced over at the Careers, who were still smirking at him. Kook shook his head. "I'd rather not..."

Shaiden blinked with surprise. She had never seen Kookaburra so down or uncertain of himself. Just a few days at the Camelot Capital totally made him...well, just not his kooky Kookaburra self. It made the ninja angry.

"I mean it," Shaiden said more forcibly. "Those guys are looking at you like you're a meal, and I don't like it." Shaiden thrust the bow and arrow at Kook. "Show them what you've got."

Kook looked at Shaiden, then the silver bow and arrow. Reluctantly, he stood up and took the weapons into his hands. He glanced over at the targets, then backed up a few paces. He started to take aim when Shaiden shook her head.

"You can do better than that," she said, walking over to him.

Kook hesitated. "I don't know..."

Shaiden put her hands on his shoulders and locked her brown eyes with his blue ones. "I know how good you are. Show me how good you are."

Kook looked into Shaiden's eyes. He felt calmer and encouraged. Shaiden let go of Kook, crossed her arms, and watched as her companion backed up about ten more paces. He looked over at her. She nodded. Kook positioned himself, aimed at the target, and pulled the arrow back. He stuck out his tongue to the side of his mouth, much to Shaiden's chagrin and the Careers' amusement. Kook stared at the target, adjusted the position of his arrow, then fired.

Shaiden smiled with satisfaction. The Careers' eyes widened. Kook had perfectly hit the target's heart. It landed smack dab in its center. Kook grinned. He looked over at Shaiden, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Great job, Kook," she said encouragingly.

The leader of the Careers shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he was impressed. Kookaburra looked at him arrogantly, then went to retrieve his arrow. Shaiden had made her way next to him after he had pulled the arror from the target.

"Just keep practicing at that, and you'll be fine," she said.

Shaiden knew that Kook wasn't expected to last very long in the Medieval Games by anyone, not even himself. She wanted to build up his confidence and hopes a little bit.

"And whenever those guys mess with you, remember that," she said, pointing to the target's pierced heart.

Kook smiled, then nodded. "Thanks, Shaiden."

Shaiden humbly returned the nod. Then, without another word, she disappeared into the shadows.

After Kook realized that she had left, he returned to practicing with the bow and arrow. He felt happier, livelier, and more hopeful than before. He felt more like his kooky self again. And it was all thanks to Shaiden. If anyone had to come with him to this awful place, he was sure glad that it was the beautiful blue ninja.

Suddenly, a new worry hit Kook like a Splatball against an unsuspecting Attacker. How would Shaiden do in the arena? She was extremely skilled and tough, but so were the other Tributes. What if she was injured? What if she went for days without food or water? Would she be one of the 23 fighters that didn't return home?

The very thought of Shaiden being killed made Kookaburra's stomach lurch. He couldn't let Shaiden die. He had to find some way to protect her. But how?

Kookaburra looked over at the Careers, who had turned their attention to other matters. Slowly, a plan started forming in his head. It was a risky plan, but it was still workable. If it was workable, then he would at least have to try undertaking it. In his head, he had to do whatever it took to protect his ninja friend. He had developed a crush on her ever since he first met her, and she was all he had in the Camelot Capital.

Besides, Thorne would kill him if he returned to the Splatalot castle without Shaiden.


	2. Healing Shaiden

**Okay, here's another chapter for this story. Hope you don't mind that I've skipped ahead a few parts. You'll probably figure this out, but I've slightly changed the Careers' names.**

**Forgive me if the characters aren't in character.**

**Alright, here we go...**

The Medieval Games had started. About half the Tributes were killed the first day. And more were killed afterwards. Were the two Splatalot Defenders already eliminated?

Of course not! Both the bird and the ninja were alive and well. Sort of.

Just recently, the Gamemakers had attacked the blue ninja with fire. The ninja had managed to keep from being burned alive, but she had received a burn on the lower part of her thigh; about two inches above her knee. The Gamemakers then drove the ninja towards the arena's creek.

Shaiden, though in pain, kept running. She located the creek and leapt into it. She took deep breaths as half of her body sunk below the water, partly soothing her burn. It still stung, but not quite as bad as before.

"There she is!"

Shaiden whipped her head to the left. The Careers had spotted her and were rushing towards her. Shaiden scrambled out of the water, tripping a little as she did so, then ran.

"Woo-hoo!" Marble cried gleefully as some of his partners laughed excitedly.

Shaiden clenched her teeth as she ran. It felt like the tip of a knife cut through her thigh every time her right boot hit the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clover shouted.

Shaiden could tell that the Careers were gaining on her, even as she twisted and turned throughout the trees. Her wound was becoming unbearable, and it was hindering her chances of surviving. Thinking fast, Shaiden picked out a tree with a thick trunk and thick branches, then rapidly climbed up.

Shaiden had made it up into the branches just as the Careers gathered below her.

"Come on down, little ninja!" Glint jeered.

Shaiden bore her teeth at her, then quickly disappeared into the shadows.

A moment later, Slash, the Career leader, found a small but heavy rock. He fingered it in his hand, then hurled it in Shaiden's direction. The rock hit a branch below the ninja's boot, then fell back to the ground.

The ninja kept silent as the Careers fired insults and threats up at her. She kept absolutely still and silent as she watched them. She suddenly sensed that the Careers were starting to doubt that they really knew where she was. They kept scanning other parts of the trees and looking at each other with slightly confused expressions.

Using a ninja technique, Shaiden made her voice sound like it was coming from a different location.

"Can't you guys at least pretend that you want to kill me?"

Clover whipped her head opposite of Shaiden's position. "Got'cha!"

The female Career fired her knife into the tops of the trees, missing Shaiden's face by at least five meters. The knife hit a small branch, then fell back to the ground.

A familiar voice joined the pack. "Yeah, you got her...if by "her", you mean a twig."

Shaiden blinked as the voice laughed._ No, it's not..._

"Shut up, chicken!" Clover snarled.

"For the hundredth time, I am not a chicken!" the familiar voice whined. "I'm a kookaburra!"

Yes, it was. It was Kook.

Three of the four Careers laughed. Slash, more irritated than amused, pointed up at the trees.

"You, go fly up there and find her!"

Kook looked above him. He fingered his goggles as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse to not obey the Career leader.

"Um...I can't really fly...and I'm more of a "stay on the ground" type of bird."

"What kind of bird doesn't like trees?" Marble sneered.

Kook opened his mouth to respond.

"Don't answer that," Slash interrupted.

"What's a-matter?" Glint taunted. "Chicken?"

Kook complained once again that he wasn't a chicken, then explained that he wasn't a very good climber. (That wasn't true, by the way.)

"Even if I could get up there," he continued, "how would I be able to find her? She's a ninja!"

The Careers all glared intently at the bird. Kook quickly thought of another excuse, then glanced up at the tops of the trees.

"Let's just leave her up there. Just wait for her to come down. Either that or she starves to death."

The Careers looked at each other. Marble shrugged. The leader stared angrily at Kook, then crossed his arms.

"Alright," Slash reluctantly growled. He turned to Marble and Clover. "You two, get some wood to build a fire." He looked over at the tall blonde. "Glint?"

"Yes?" she chimed.

"...Just sit there and look pretty."

Clover stifled a growl, then walked away with Marble.

Slash carried his fierce gaze over to Kook. "Get the matches."

Kookaburra obeyed without hesitation. He turned and walked over to his green backpack. He bent down, opened his pack, and began digging around for the matches. The bird sighed with relief. The Careers were unable to locate Shaiden. But he had. He was able to because he could feel Shaiden's eyes burn the back of his head. Kook cringed, knowing that Shaiden was probably very angry with him.

While Kook was searching, Clover, her arms full of wood, marched next to Slash. She glanced over at Kook. "Why don't we just kill him, now?" she inquired. "He's not that much help to us."

Kook's heart almost stopped, but he pretended not to notice anything.

Marble joined the two. "And I bet that kookaburras taste very delicious," he whispered.

Slash took the wood from Clover and began arranging the fire. "Not yet," he replied. "Remember how good his aim is. We're gonna need that."

"He doesn't seem like the killing type, though," Clover pointed out as Slash took Marble's wood.

"Jut wait 'til I have a word with him," the leader stated. "I'll change his mind. It's either that or he dies."

Shaiden watched as the group lit their fire and settled down to go to sleep. She kept a watchful eye on Kook. Yes, she was angry that he had joined them. However, something kept telling her that she shouldn't jump to any conclusions. She knew he liked her, so maybe he had good intentions. Maybe he wasn't planning on killing her. And he was a skilled trickster; maybe he was scheming to turn against the Careers later on. But even if that was so, she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

After Shaiden watched the bird warm his hands by the fire, she turned her attention to her burn. She pulled out her water bottle. She unscrewed the cap, then slowly dropped its tip above her wound. She cringed as the first drop of water splashed on her burn. It didn't feel soothing, at all. She allowed the last few drops of her bottle to drip on her wound in a vain attempt to make the pain vanish. Shaiden clenched her teeth together. Oh, her burn hurt _sooo _bad...

Suddenly, she heard something jostle the branches above her. She looked up. A round, silver canister shimmered down at the ninja. Shaiden narrowed one eye, then carefully and silently pulled herself up. She cringed as another stinging pain shot through her thigh. She lifted her arms up, then carefully pulled down the chrome container. It had a note on the lid. She sat down, then twisted off the cap. Inside was a white, gooey substance that smelled like... Splatalot foam. She inhaled its scent. It reminded her of sweet, sweet home. Shaiden took the white note off the canister's cap, then carefully read the message.

_Apply this once tonight then once tomorrow morning on your burn. That should take care of it._  
_-Thorne_

The ninja's eyes lit up at her brother's name. After slightly smiling, Shaiden dipped her finger into the white cream. Then, she carefully covered her burn with it. It stung at first, but then the pain almost immediately vanished. Her wound felt like a fire being put out with cool, refreshing water.

Shaiden sighed heavily with relief as the pain disappeared completely. She laid back against the tree, feeling quite relaxed.

"Thank you," she whispered, as if Thorne were right beside her. "Thank you...thank you..."

Down below, the Careers had fallen asleep. Kook, however, was wide awake. He kept his eyes on Shaiden. He gripped his bow, ready to strike just in case someone dared tried to hurt his beloved ninja.

He turned his head towards Slash. His eyes outlined the leader's sword lying beside him. He made a mental note to get ahold of it. But not now; it was too soon.

After awhile, Kook decided that Shaiden was concealed well enough that she'd be fine during the night, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He needed to be well-rested enough to be ready for the next day.

***

The following morning, as the light began streaming through the leaves of the trees, Shaiden found herself waking up. Shaiden opened her eyes, then shut them again. She rubbed her hand over them, then opened them once more. She suddenly sensed another presence right next to her. She turned. There, perched on another branch, was Kookaburra, holding a sheathed sword. He smiled at her.

"Mornin', sweetheart," he whispered.

Shaiden glanced at the sword, then glared at Kook. "Are you planning on killing me with that?"

The ninja carefully read Kook's changed expression. She detected some surprise and a little bit of hurt.

"No," he replied. "I want to give this to you."

Kook slowly held the sword out to the ninja. Shaiden crossed her arms and cocked her head.

"Where'd you get it?"

Kook grinned mischievously, then glanced down at Slash, who was still asleep. "I might have borrowed it from Slash."

Shaiden kept a careful eye on Kook. She was beginning to think that it was safe to trust Kook, but she still wasn't sure.

Kookaburra returned his gaze to the blue ninja. Suddenly, his face lit up with concern. "Oh, what happened to your thigh?"

Shaiden placed her hand over her wound. "It's fine. Just got a little burned."

Having said that, the ninja pulled out the chrome canister she had received the night before. Kook watched as Shaiden put some cream on her wound.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Thorne," the ninja replied without looking up.

Kook grinned. "Good ol' Thorny."

Shaiden smiled a little bit. She could imagine Thorne's reaction upon hearing that.

Kook looked above him as Shaiden put her silver canister away. When she fixed her eyes back on the bird, she noticed that his face turned a paler color.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

Kook pointed at the nest a good ten meters above the ninja. "That..."

Shaiden looked up. "...Tracker jackers."

Kook narrowed one eye. "Huh?"

"They're genetically altered wasps. Most people die at once if they're stung more than a few times."

Kook shivered. "Where did you learn that?"

"I did some research back at the Capital."

Kook nodded, then looked back at the sword in his hands. He held it out to the ninja once more. "Please take this."

Shaiden crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I want you to have it," Kook insisted. He was about to add that he only joined the Careers to keep her safe, but then decided against it.

Shaiden kept looking skeptically on the bird. "How can I be sure that I can trust you?"

Kook opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly, his ears picked up a faint rustling sound. An alarmed look crossed his face.

"What was that?" he whispered.

The two lowered their gazes to the ground. To both Defenders' horror, Marble had woken up. He had found Shaiden by locating Kook, and was aiming his axe right at the blue ninja.

"Shaiden, watch out!" Kook screamed.

Shaiden jumped onto a different branch as the axe flew. It's blade got stuck in the tree's thick trunk. Kook yanked out his bow and an arrow just as the other Careers started to wake up. He aimed his arrow at the tracker jacker nest, then fired. The arrow detached the nest from the branch, resulting in it falling to the ground. Screams filled the tranquil air as the disturbed tracker jackers started stinging the Careers left and right.

The Careers immediately sprinted away. However, Glint found herself trapped right in the middle of the swarm. She cried out for help. She caught the leader's attention.

"Glint, come on!" Slash screamed, taking her arms.

The two Defenders watched as Slash tried pulling Glint away from the swarm. But, fearing for his own life more than hers, he soon abandoned her and ran away. Shaiden and Kook watched in horror as Glint's screaming eventually came to an end. Once she had died, the tracker jackers dispersed.

After a moment, Kook looked over at the ninja. His face was still pale. "Now do you trust me?"

Shaiden jumped from her branch, then landed next to him and grasped the sword's handle. "Yes!"

"Then run!" Kook ordered, hopping from his branch.

After jumping from branch to branch, the two landed roughly on the ground, then ran for their lives.

About two minutes later, Kookaburra heard Shaiden groan. Having an idea why, Kook yanked his head back. An extremely angry Slash was about thirty meters behind them. Kook quickly jerked his head back around.

"Shaiden, keep running, I'll be right back!" he shouted, dashing away from her.

"Where are you going?" Shaiden yelled after him.

The ninja was about to follow him, but, suddenly, she tripped. She fell over, then rolled down the huge dirt hill in front of her. Slash continued running after the ninja, but then...

"Hey, Slash!"

Slash snapped his head towards the kookaburra. Kook made a face and stuck his tongue out at the Career. After laughing, the bird shouted out with fear and ran for his life as Slash chased after him.

Will Kook survive? Or is he as good as dead?

**...We'll find out in Chapter 3, which I hope to have posted soon. However, I've got a ton of homework I need to finish, so that might take awhile.**

**Please review! I really enjoy reading your comments!**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	3. Searching for Kook

Three more days passed in the Medieval Game's arena. Three nights, three mornings. But, in reality, it had only been one full day and a half, since the Gamemakers had messed with the timing a little bit.

Shaiden had survived those few "days." She had managed to avoid the remaining Careers, and was able to catch a couple squirrels to eat.

Two Tributes had died during that timespan: Marble and Ray. The Careers had killed Ray when she tried to destroy their food supply, and Ray's partner, Thor, had avenged Ray by killing Marble.

Shaiden didn't really feel any sympathy for Marble, but she felt a good amount for Ray. Ray reminded her of Tinkor quite a bit. Both Ray and Tinkor were a little small in stature, and they both had a mechanical arm.

But, during those few events, there was no news of Kook. What had become of him? The ninja was about to figure out. That morning, the Gamemakers had announced that two people from the same castle could be crowned King and Queen of the Medieval Games. Shaiden, who was already planning on finding her kooky friend, became even more eager to locate him after the announcement.

The ninja had followed various signs indicating his existence to the arena's stream. After jogging alongside the running water for awhile, she found a purple feather sitting on top of some tall grass growing in between the rocks. Shaiden examined it carefully, then decided to keep running down the creek.

Eventually, she came to a flat part of rock with mud stamped onto it. She bent down and studied it. The mud was from Kook's boots. The mud was a little damp, so Kook had been here recently. After concluding which direction the bird travelled, the ninja stood up and ran down the rest of the creek.

Near the end of the stream, Shaiden saw another purple feather lying near the trees. She sprinted up towards the hills, then knelt down in front of the feather. She looked at the tree next to her. A shiny ring was sitting at the tree's base. Shaiden took the silver ring into her fingers. It was one of the rings from Kook's left glove.

Shaiden took a moment to think. Kook couldn't be too far. The ninja scanned the area, then shut her eyes. She listened carefully for a moment, then picked up some quiet yet heavy breathing. It was coming from the tops of the trees.

The ninja opened her eyes and looked up. About twenty feet above her was a purple and green bird half-asleep on a thick branch.

"Kook!"

Kookaburra jumped a little, then frantically looked down. He smiled weakly. "Hey, Shaiden."

In no time at all, Shaiden had helped Kook down from the tree. Kook didn't look too good. He was starving and very low on energy, and he had a couple of scratches and bruises on his face and arms.

"Are you okay?" Shaiden inquired.

"I'm fine," Kook sighed.

"How long have you been up there?"

"Three days."

_So one and a half actual days._ "Can you walk?"

Kook nodded. "Yeah."

Shaiden glanced around the area. She didn't sense any danger, but she knew that she and her companion weren't safe just standing there. They needed to get going. The ninja glanced at Kook, then nodded in the stream's direction.

"Come on," she said, reaching for Kook's left arm.

No sooner had took hold of his arm, the bird gasped in pain. Shaiden froze, then slowly moved her gaze to his left forearm. The fabric had been cut. A new worry hit the ninja.

"This way," she commanded, taking Kook's other arm and leading him down the creek.

In just a few minutes, Shaiden had found a hidden cave. She pointed it out to Kook.

"In here. No one will find you here."

Kook stepped through the small entrance, then stumbled inside the larger cavern. He laid back along the cave's cold wall. He lightly gripped his arm and took deep breaths. Shaiden took one last look around the area before she entered, herself. She "ninja-jumped" inside, then bent down next to Kook.

"Let me see your arm."

Kook started to protest.

"Show it to me," Shaiden ordered more sternly.

Kook slowly looked at his throbbing forearm. He reluctantly and slowly removed his torn glove, revealing a long, ugly cut across the back of his forearm. Shaiden stared at it.

"What happened?"

"Slashy-boy really loves his sharp objects," Kook explained with a half-hearted grin.

Shaiden examined the cut carefully. After a minute, she sighed to herself. She lifted her eyes to the bird's face.

"It's infected," she announced solemnly.

Kook blinked, then looked down at his jacked up arm. He swallowed.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" he asked, looking back up.

A pause.

"Not necessarily," Shaiden said.

Kook took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "So that's a yes..."

The ninja didn't respond. Suddenly, Kook lurched forward in a panic.

"But I can't die now! Not yet! I have so many things planned, so many things I need to do! I have to splat the 1000th Attacker into the moat! I have to turn Gildar's hair purple! I have to-"

"Kook, calm down! Don't waste what little energy you have left."

It took a minute for Kook to calm himself. When he finally succeeded in doing so, he slowly laid back against the rock wall, then sighed.

"But I'm not ready to die..."

Shaiden looked at him sympathetically, then gently put her hand on top of his.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

***

That afternoon, Shaiden had decided to go hunting. Both she and Kook were famished. While the kookaburra was in the cave, sleeping, Shaiden was busy tracking down some squirrels. The ninja had found one and was just about to strike when-

"Attention, Tributes!"

The squirrel quickly scampered away. Shaiden growled with deep frustration, then turned her attention to the announcement.

"There's going to be a feast at the Cornucopia later this evening," the voice continued. "At the feast, there will be a pack waiting for each surviving team. Every pack has something all of you _desperately _need. It could be food, water, or maybe even some special cream for an infection. Hope you can make it, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Shaiden stood frozen long after the voice disappeared. She was greatly relieved. There was hope for Kook afterall, and all Shaiden had to do was attend the feast. Kook really needed the medicine, and it wouldn't be too hard to get it. Not for a ninja, anyway.

So, later that evening, after leaving some cooked squirrel in the cave for the still sleeping Kook, Shaiden took off for the Cornucopia. She ran through the thick forest swiftly and quietly, keeping close to the shadows. She arrived at her destination fifteen minutes later. Shaiden crouched in the area's surrounding bushes and scanned the Cornucopia for her target. There it was: a small pack marked with the Splatalot logo.

Shaiden crouched even lower when something caught the corner of her eye. It was another Tribute: Flame. Shaiden watched as Flame dashed across the field, grabbed her pack, then dashed back into the trees.

After making sure no one else was around, Shaiden stealthily ran to the Cornucopia. When she reached it, she hid herself in the Cornucopia's shadows. She glanced around once more. Just as she thought it was safe enough to move, she saw Clover.

Clover was running up to the three remaining packs. Shaiden got down even lower and clenched one of her fists together.

_Watch out; I'm lurking in the shadows._

Clover reached the three packs. Her hand waved over hers as she cautiously looked around. Then, without warning, she grabbed her pack _and _Shaiden's pack.

Shaiden angrily growled, then fiercely leapt from the chrome structure like a tiger. In a split second, she had brought Clover to the ground and began prying the pack from her hands.

Clover kicked the ninja off. Shaiden rolled on her stomach and pushed herself up. The Career threw a dagger at the ninja's forehead. Shaiden bent back, which saved her from its sharp blade.

Clover darted forward, another knife in hand. Shaiden bent down and tried sweep-kicking her enemy. Clover dodged the attack, then stabbed her knife at the ninja's back. Shaiden caught Clover's wrist in her hand, twisted the Career's arm, then delivered a punch to her face.

Clover fell backwards, then picked herself up off the ground. The two adversaries were now facing each other about five meters apart. Shaiden put herself in a stance.

"Give it to me," she demanded angrily, baring her teeth.

Clover pulled the pack away from the ninja's direction. "You want this?"

"I am in no mood for games! Give it to me, now!"

Clover's eyes sparkled tauntingly. "Why? Oh, you're trying to help Love Bird, huh? He needs it, doesn't he?"

"Love Bird?"

"Duh, he's in love with you," Clover sneered.

"He is not," Shaiden stated firmly. _It's only a little crush._

Clover laughed mockingly. "Oh, please. If he isn't, then why did he risk his misreable life to protect you? And haven't you ever noticed the way he looks at you? He's acts more like his stupid, weirdo self when he sees you."

Shaiden narrowed her eyes, but didn't make any verbal replies. She looked at her adversary closely.

"How would you detect any of that?"

"I see the way Slash looks at Glint." A wicked grin crossed the Career's face. "_Looked _at Glint."

As the ninja analyzed her adversary, something clicked. She smirked. "Do you love Slash?"

"More than the pretty blonde did," Clover grudgingly admitted, putting emphasis on the word "did." "And she knew that."

The Career suddenly shifted her gaze to the ground. A wave of pain washed over her face as she thought about Slash and Glint together by the campfire that night when they trapped Shaiden.

"But I never would of known that Slash would've chosen her over me," she commented quietly, mainly to herself. "...Just because she was prettier..."

Clover rubbed her finger over the flat part of her dagger's blade as she sadly stared at the ground. As Shaiden watched Clover, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

But not for long.

In a rage, Clover hurled her dagger at the ninja. Shaiden cried out in pain just as the blade finished scraping her forehead. Clover leapt on top of the ninja and kocked her to the ground. She pinned her down, then unsheathed another dagger.

"This is gonna be so much fun," she declared with an evil smile. "It's been too long since I've had a fresh kill."

Thinking fast, Shaiden head-butted Clover. Clover groaned, then Shaiden punched her off. As Clover rolled away, Shaiden shut her eyes and held her stinging skull. She stumbled to her feet, then opened her eyes. Shaiden arched back in surprise. Thor had just arrived and had grabbed Clover's neck. He slammed her against the Cornucopia.

"You killed Ray!" he seethed.

Clover's eyes were wide with fear. "N-No!"

"You killed my sister!"

"Not personally!"

"You killed her!"

"Slash!"

"You killed her!" he screamed again, banging Clover's head against the metal.

"Slash! Help me!"

Shaiden watched in horror as Thor continually hit Clover's skull against the Cornucopia. After one last shove, Clover cried out in agony, then sank to the ground. Thor turned from her and eyed Shaiden. Before the ninja could decide whether or not he was planning on killing her, Slash's shouting filled the air.

"Clover!"

Thor and Shaiden immediately took off in different directions. Shaiden looked back once more at the dying Clover as she ran. Just as she reached the edge of the forest, Slash had made his way to Clover's side.

"Clover, stay with me!" he begged. "Please, stay with me!"

Shaiden blocked out any feelings of sympathy and kept running. She ran even harder and clenched her teeth as every one of the fallen Tribute's faces flashed through her mind. So many deaths in just a week. It was awful. Shaiden absolutely abhorred the cruel Medieval Games.

Another fifteen minutes later, the blue ninja reached the hidden cave. It was sunset when she entered inside.

"Shaiden, that's you, isn't it?" Kook asked.

"Yes, it is," the ninja replied. "I got the medicine."

Kook sat up. "Medicine?"

"For your arm."

Kook burst into a huge grin. He laughed. "How'd you get it?"

"Long story," she said, glancing at the bare squirrel bones laying next to her partner.

Shaiden knelt next to Kook and began to take the canister out of the pack.

"What happened to your forehead?" Kookaburra inquired, concern outlining his tone.

"There was a slight struggle," the ninja replied stoically, not wanting to give Kook any specific information. He didn't know that she had gone to the feast (or that one even existed), and she wanted to keep it that way.

There was a brief moment of silence as Shaiden put her strong hand over the container's cap.

"Shaiden?"

The ninja looked at Kook. He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you."

Shaiden nodded. "It was nothing."

A few seconds later, Shaiden unscrewed the cap from the chrome canister. Once she got it open, the kookaburra peered into in. Inside was a thick, brownish-green mixture that smelled like...well, not like anything pleasant. Kook fearfully looked up at Shaiden's face.

"I don't have to drink that, do I?"

**Alright, guys, quick question: Do you think anybody's out of character?**

**I know that in the Hunger Games universe, Rue was not Thresh's sister. Just wanted to tweak that for this story.**

**Okay, next up is Chapter 4, which will probably be the last chapter for this parody.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, hey, by the way, you guys excited for the second season of Splatalot? I know I am! Do any of you guys in Canada know how to record the first episode of the new season when it airs for the first time? I can't tell when the second season airs over here in the US, so I was hoping someone would post it on YouTube. Think anyone could do that? I'm not demanding it; I'm only asking, like Gildar inquiring if his weapon makes his triceps look bigger.**


	4. Going Home?

_Shaiden was running through the dark, misty forest. She was panting and breathing so hard that her chest felt like it was about to explode. Flashes of daggers filled the air surrounding her. She managed to avoid their sharp tips and sides, and kept running._

_Suddenly, Slash landed ten meters in front of her. Shaiden gasped and skidded to a stop. Slash charged at her, his thick sword in hand. The ninja's mind went blank._

_"Shaiden!"_

_Shaiden turned to see Kookaburra running for her. Before she could stop him, he knocked her down to the side. Shaiden went tumbling over the leaf-covered floor. When she and the world stopped spinning, she yanked her head up just in time to see Slash punch Kookaburra to the ground. He then lifted his sword above the bird's chest. Shaiden threw her arm out towards Kook._

_"No!"_

Shaiden cried out and lunged her body upwards, wide awake. She quickly looked around her, then realized that the previous scene had only been a nightmare. The ninja sighed with deep relief when she saw Kookaburra lying on the floor, sleeping peacefully.

The ninja laid her back against the cave's wall and rubbed her face. She could sense that her heart was still racing. That nightmare had been terrifying.

Shaiden heard some fabric lightly sweep against the cave's floor. She turned her head to see Kook stir. He yawned, then slowly sat up.

"Are the Attackers here, yet?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Kook, we're still in the Games."

Kookaburra opened his eyes, then glanced around him.

"Oh...right," he sighed.

Shaiden moved her gaze to the bird's forearm. She arched forward. "Kook, your arm!"

"What? What about it?"

"It's all better!"

Kookaburra examined his left arm. The cut was gone. It had completely disappeared. He laughed.

"So it is! Sweet!" Kook put his eyes on Shaiden's face. His smile widened. "Hey, your forehead's better, too!"

The ninja moved her hand to where her cut had been. She smiled with satisfaction when she couldn't detect the injury anywhere.

"You're right," she said, leaning back against the cave's wall. "It's gone."

Shaiden took a quick moment to study Kook's face. He was smiling and cheerful, just like he usually would be. She felt her grin expand. _It was totally worth fighting for._

"I'm still glad I didn't have to swallow any of that cream stuff," Kook declared after a short pause, making a face.

***

Later on, the two had left the cave to search for food. Kookaburra wandered off to find some edible vegetation and Shaiden went hunting for more squirrels.

The ninja had found one squirrel and was hidden in the shadows, waiting for the precise moment to strike. As she waited, she couldn't help but wonder why she had that nightmare about losing Kook. It was quite unusual for her to dream something like that.

Shaiden blinked. Was it possible that she was starting to fall for the kookaburra? The two had grown closer together in the Games, and she had been feeling the need to be around him a lot more often. And the more time she spent with him, the more attached she became to him.

Perhaps she _was_ growing to like him; as more than a friend.

Shaiden quickly shook her head. No. That couldn't happen. Romantic affairs were too dangerous and risky to get involved in. She couldn't allow herself to get romantically attached to Kook.

But still, it was hard not to like him, especially since he liked her and had risked his neck for her. And just the way he livened things up back at the castle, and how he was always so cheerful and funny...

Suddenly, a cannon blast sounded through the air. Shaiden looked up in alarm.

"...Kook?"

There was no response. Terrified, Shaiden drew in a sharp breath, stumbled up from her hiding place, then ran through the thick mass of trees.

"Kook!" she called. "Kookaburra!"

Shaiden continued running, whipping her head left and right. The only things she could hear were her boots pounding against the ground and the wind whistle through the trees. She was just about to shout again when-

"SHAIDEN!"

Shaiden suddenly crashed into something, fell on top of it, and rolled across the forest floor. All she could see were swirling colors of blue, purple, and green. When she finally landed on top of her stomach, she looked up in front of her. A huge wave of relief crashed over her.

"Kook!"

The bird laying in front of her let out a deep breath. "Shaiden!"

The two quickly stood up. Before Shaiden could say another word, Kookaburra lunged at the ninja and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you scare me like that!" he yelled, tightening his grip.

Shaiden, half annoyed and half amused, rolled her eyes. "Kook, please let go of me."

Kook looked down at his arms, as if he had just discovered that he had hugged her. He felt his face redden a little, then let go.

"Sorry," he apologized.

An awkward pause. Kook put his hand into one of the pouches on his belt, then pulled it out. "I got some berries."

The ninja took one look at Kook's right hand, then suddenly slapped it, knocking the majority of the dark berries from his palm.

"I'm the one who should be worried!" she declared. "You're the one holding nightlock berries!"

Kook cocked his head. "Nightlock berries?"

Shaiden groaned. Didn't that bird do _any_ research? "They were hybrid in the Captital's lab; they're highly poisonous."

"Oops..." Kook uttered, tossing the rest of the berries out of his hand.

Shaiden sighed and shook her head. She didn't bother to ask if Kook ate any; she knew that he'd already be dead if he did.

There was another short moment of silence.

"So, if you're still alive," Kookaburra said, "and I'm still alive...then who's dead?"

***

The two Defenders stared up at the techno-blue hologram in the sky. It was showing the picture of the Tribute who had just died.

"Flame," Shaiden stated solemnly.

After a brief moment passed, the hologram disappeared. The two Defenders looked at each other, then turned and started walking back in the direction of the stream.

"I've been calling her Foxface," Kook stated with a slight grin.

Shaiden sighed and shook her head. "So many died this week," she commented. "So many suffered. How could they be entertained by that?" By "they", Shaiden was refering to the residents of the Camelot Capital, the Gamemakers, and President Arthur. "How could anyone be amused with such cruelty?"

Kook shook his head. "I don't know, sweetheart."

Nothing was said for awhile after that. All that could be heard around them was the leaves crunching beneath the Defenders' boots.

"...Shaiden?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it already dark?"

Shaiden stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up at the sky. It was only one in the afternoon, but the sky was already as black as night. Why didn't she notice that earlier?

Shaiden fingered the handle of her sword. "They must be in a hurry to finish it."

The two Defenders suddenly heard a scream. They whirled around in the scream's direction. A cannon blasted. After a moment, the two looked up to see Thor's face appear in the sky.

Shaiden looked over at her comrade. He was trembling a little bit. Who could blame him? Even the ninja was freaked out. Her heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour.

"Must be time for the big finale," she stated.

Silence filled the air. Both Defenders stood still, each a little too terrified to move right away. Shaiden was about to suggest heading back to the cave, but then...there was a growl.

"...Um...Shaiden?"

The ninja held her hand up, signaling Kook to be quiet. He clamped his mouth shut, then listened along with Shaiden. They heard another faint growl from behind them.

They slowly turned around. Nothing. Shaiden unsheathed her sword. The moonlight glinted off its silvery surface before Shaiden surged it within a shadow. She held it out towards the bushes. The ninja carefully listened for the faint growls and snarls, changing her position ever so slightly when the noises shifted. Then she waited...

A mutt-thing leapt out at her. Shaiden stabbed its chest as it knocked her to the ground. The mutt withdrew with an angry snarl, but didn't weaken in any way. Kook frantically pulled the ninja up, and the two started running. Kook yanked out his bow from his back and shot an arrow at the dog's chest, but to no avail. The duo darted away even faster as more mutts appeared from behind the trees.

As the two Defenders sprinted throughout the forest, Kook would occasionally glance over his shoulder and yell at Shaiden to run faster when he saw that the mutts were even closer. The wolf mutations drove them all the way to the Cornucopia.

Shaiden reached the Cornucopia first. Kook gave Shaiden a boost up, and she in turn pulled him on top of it. The mutts arrived just seconds afterwards. They scratched and pounded on the structure, snarling and gnashing their teeth at the duo. Kook took a step back. He was just about to pull Shaiden back with him when something grasped his neck.

The bird's sudden cry made Shaiden turn around. To her horror, Slash, looking more insane than ever, had Kook's neck in his powerful hand, and had brought him to the floor. Shaiden clenched her sword and pierced it at Slash's arm. He let out a pained shout and let go of the bird. He growled furiously, then went after the ninja. Shaiden fought back valiantly, even after Slash managed to knock her sword out of her hands.

Kook rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself up. He whipped out his bow just as Shaiden delivered a kick to Slash's face. Slash fell back. While his head was momentarily turned from the ninja, he noticed that Kook was starting to aim at him. Just before Kook could correctly adjust his arrow, Slash smacked the weapons from Kook's hands.

Kook darted after his weapon, Slash following. Slash was just about to clench the bird's neck when Shaiden attacked him again. Slash angrily turned back to the ninja, then fought back even harder than she did. He weakened her with a brutal jab to her face.

The bird had wrapped his hand around his bow just as Slash overpowered the ninja. Kook yanked his body around and aimed his weapon at the Career, who's arm was now constricting Shaiden's neck. Kookaburra glared at him fiercely, as if he was demanding him to let Shaiden go. Slash looked him directly in the eyes.

"Go on. Shoot. Then we both go down, and you'd win."

Kook didn't respond, his angry gaze unwavering.

"Go on," Slash growled. "I'm dead anyway! I always was, right? I didn't know that until now. That's what they want, huh?"

A momentary pause. Kookaburra slightly adjusted his aim. Slash immediately tightened his grip around the ninja's neck, making her clench her teeth together even more.

"No! I can still do this! Just one more kill! That's all I need to do! Satisfy my thirst for blood! Avenge Glint and Clover! Bring pride to my castle!" He paused, then grinned evilly. "Not that any of it matters."

Kook's blue eyes fell to Slash's hand. Shaiden was moving her index finger over it in a circular motion. Before he even realized he had done it, he fired. Slash cried out as he fell back, letting go of Shaiden's neck. Kookaburra leapt out and grabbed Shaiden just as Slash fell to the mutts. The Career screamed and shouted in agony as the mutts began gnawing at his body.

The two Defenders watched the gruesome scene with horror. Kook's face twisting into various grossed-out expressions as he observed the mutts maul Slash. Finally, he groaned and turned his face.

"I can't watch this," he stated, pulling his goggles over his eyes.

Shaiden couldn't stand it, either. Without a word, she turned and retrieved her sword from the thick sheet of metal. Then she marched at the edge of the Cornucopia, aimed at Slash's chest, then threw it, putting him out of his misery. The mutts, satisfied, ran off back to the forest. When Shaiden and Kook could no longer see them, the sky began to brighten.

The two Defenders shakily climbed down the Cornucopia, then watched as a golden glow exploded across the sky. Though seriously traumatized for life, Kook found himself smiling. He laughed out of sheer relief, then spun around.

"Shaiden, we won! We can go home!"

Shaiden smiled as Kookaburra started dancing. She laughed as well. "You're right, we won!"

Suddenly, a voice sounded over the arena's intercom, interrupting the two Defenders' celebration.

"Attention, Tributes. There's been a...slight rule change. The previous revision allowing for two victories from the same castle has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Though the voice had cut his last word off abruptly, Kook and Shaiden were too shocked to care. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wha...what?" Kook gasped.

Shaiden felt herself shake, first with horror, then with rage. Her eyes narrowed as she whipped her head in the intercom's direction.

"No, you...you can't do that! That's not fair! You can't do that! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO US!"

The ninja screamed in frustration and rammed her fist into the air. Still boiling, she charged for the Cornucopia and began beating the life out of it. After realizing that there was nothing she could do to change the Gamemakers' minds, she calmed herself down, then turned to Kook. He was the one holding the bow and last arrow. Kookaburra looked at his companion, then at his bow, then back at Shaiden, then the bow again. He shook his head.

"I just can't..."

Kook dropped his bow and arrow, then stepped back. He took a deep breath, then slowly moved his gaze to Shaiden.

"Go ahead."

The ninja looked at him indignantly. "Kook, I'm not killing you! How could you even think that?"

The bird stared back at her sadly. "But someone has to go home, sweetheart."

"Then it should be you."

The bird started to protest.

"I don't want to hear it. You're a great Defender, and you love being one. The Kingdom of Splatalot needs you." Shaiden crossed her arms and drew in her breath sharply. "Go on," she said firmly, glancing at the weapons. "Don't keep a lady waiting."

Kookaburra looked at the ground. He loved being a Defender, and he loved everyone at the castle. He felt at home there. He belonged there. But he couldn't bring himself to go back if a certain someone didn't return with him.

"But I'm not killing you either," Kook replied, looking back up.

The ninja lifted an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Kook suddenly removed his eyes from the ninja's face. He swallowed. "Shaiden, I...l-look, I...I just...you're a great friend, and you're so pretty, and beautiful, and you're so good at defending the castle, and I was so afraid of losing you and I just..."

Kookaburra paused and took a deep breath. He re-directed his gaze to the ninja's face.

"Shaiden...I really like you. I...I love you."

Shaiden felt her heart jerk at those words. Then and there, she saw how special she was to Kook. Kook was truly willing to give up his whole life of being a Defender for her. She realized how much he truly cared about her.

The ninja shifted her footing slightly. "I'll admit, Kook, I...I'm also starting to...like you. Really like you."

Kook's eyes lit up. "You mean-"

"Yes," the ninja interrupted. "I think I'm growing to like you. As more than friends, I mean."

"You are?"

Shaiden nodded, then paused. "I don't want to go back to the castle if it means losing you, Kook. I am not leaving this arena without you."

Kook stared at the ninja. He felt a feeling of deep joy pour into his chest, making his throat tighten up a little. Then, he walked next to Shaiden and gently took her hand in his. He locked his blue eyes with her brown ones.

"Then neither am I."

Shaiden glanced at his hand in hers, then looked back up at him. She slowly smiled.

"Together?"

Kook beamed back at her, and gripped her hand tighter. "Together."

The two stared at each other for a moment longer, then turned to gaze at the trees outlined in the golden sky. Suddenly, a new voice boomed over the intercom.

"Attention everyone." The voice had a _very _cocky and confident tone. "I believe that we have this year's King and Queen of the Medieval Games."

Shaiden and Kookaburra looked at each other. They couldn't believe their ears. Kook was the first to speak.

"Is that...?"

"That's not, it can't be-"

Suddenly, a light flashed over the two Defenders. The two let go of each other and watched as a Captital hovercraft appeared in the sky. As it descended, wind violently swirled around the two and blew through their hair. Soon, the plane landed, and its doors opened. The woman standing in the plane gave the two shocked Defenders warm smile.

"Hello, my dears."

Shaiden and Kook burst into huge smiles.

"Knightriss!" they shouted together.

**...And...that's Chapter 4. Originally, I had planned to add more to this chapter, but then I decided to make the very last part another chapter. So...I have at least one more chapter to write.**

**I put up a poll on my profile page. Feel free to check it out!**

**(And someone please post the first episode of Splatalot season 2 on Youtube...just saying. But I can wait.)**

**Happy Halloween! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Reunited

Kookaburra and Shaiden raced towards Knightriss. The leader of the Defenders greeted them with open arms. After they had hugged for about half a minute, the noble knight let go and stepped aside.

"Get in, my dears."

Kook and Shaiden entered the plane without hesitation. They were so relieved and overjoyed that they didn't know what to say. They were immediately greeted by another Defender upon stepping inside.

"Tink! Tank! Tinkor!" he declared, rushing over to Kook.

Kook found his voice after he laughed. "Tinkor, ha ha!"

Tinkor and Kook embraced, and afterwards, the inventor hugged Shaiden.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kook asked, laughing joyously as he spoke.

Knightriss grinned evilly as she closed the hovercraft's doors. "We had a little talk with President Arthur. Gildar, Crocness, Skabb, and Thorne are just finishing straightening him out."

Shaiden and Kook looked at each other. Their smiles widened even more.

"Oh, I love you guys!" Kook cried, flapping his "wings" a little.

"It's great to have you guys back," the kilted huntress, Ballista, chimed over the plane's intercom. "Now get ready for takeoff."

***

Ballista landed the hovercraft on top of a somewhat stable platform in the remains of the Capital. Knightriss, Kook, and Shaiden had stepped out to watch for the four destructive Defenders. It wasn't long until they saw the group marching towards them.

"No capital is too strong for this striking viking!" Gildar shouted, flipping his hair.

"You mean no capital is too strong for us Defenders," Thorne said, annoyed.

Gildar flipped his hair again and placed a strong hand on Thorne's shoulder. "Whatever you say."

The alchemist slapped the viking's hand away. Shaiden felt a sea of emotions wash over her when she saw her brother.

"Thorne!"

Thorne turned to her. His eyes widened, then he immediately dropped his mace and ran for his sister. Shaiden ran towards her brother at the same time. They met five seconds later. They caught each other in a tight hug, and stood in that position for awhile.

"You alright?" Thorne asked.

"I'm great," the ninja replied.

While the siblings were reuniting, Kook was racing towards the other three Defenders. Kook reached the viking first.

"Gildar!"

Kook practically jumped on him. Gildar, who didn't mind, clasped the bird into a strong hug.

"It's good to see you again, little buddy," he said.

After a few seconds, Gildar removed his hands from Kook's back and placed them on the bird's shoulders.

"Now, be totally honest."

"Yes?"

Gildar took a deep breath and stared deadly serious at Kook. "Do I still look as handsome as you remember me?"

***

Later on, all nine Defenders were aboard the "borrowed" hovercraft and were flying home. Gildar and Ballista were piloting the plane while the other seven sat in the passenger section.

Shaiden looked out the window, and could hardly believe that the huge pile of wreckage had once been the Camelot Capital. It was completely destroyed. She found herself grinning as she thought about her friends wrecking everything in sight, all just to rescue her and Kook.

"Did you get the cream I sent you?" Thorne asked suddenly, cutting into his sister's thoughts.

Shaiden turned to the alchemist and nodded. "Yes, I did."

"I hope it helped."

"It did." Shaiden gave her brother a grateful smile. "Thanks for sending it, Thorne."

Thorne nodded. "I'm not letting my sister lose any Medieval Games so easily," he said, his eyes sparking a little.

"So, did you guys see us on tv?" Kook wondered allowed, looking around.

"Yes, we did, my dear boy," Knightriss said.

"I have to admit, you guys were pretty epic," the half-human, half-reptile complimented.

"Thanks, Crocness," Kook said, grinning.

Gildar's voice boomed over the intercom. "You know, we all saw that last act during the Games. But I can't help but wonder, was it _really _an act?"

Kook felt blood rush to his face.

"Yeah, you two lovebirds," Ballista added. "What's going on?" A brief pause. "Did he dance for you again, Shaiden?"

Shaiden rolled her eyes, and Kookaburra groaned indignantly. Thorne looked over at his sister.

"Yeah, I'm actually quite interested in that. What's the thing about "I'm not leaving this arena without you," and the "I think I'm starting to like you, as more than a friend" thing?"

Kook felt his face turn a darker shade of red as the onlooking Defenders teasingly "oohed." He shifted his gaze to the floor. Shaiden, however, was perfectly composed. Her face stayed as light as before.

"I meant just what I said," she stated firmly, ignoring the others' light-hearted taunts.

Thorne paused. He crossed his arms and eyed his sister carefully. "So, let me get this straight: You, my sister, are actually falling for Kook? You actually like him as more than a friend?

Shaiden stared at her brother for a moment. She turned away and gently took hold of Kook's hand. Kookaburra looked up at her. The ninja smiled at him, then, without turning back to her comrades, replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

Kookaburra warmly smiled back. Skabb and Tinkor "awwwed" at the scene. Though the bird and the ninja weren't planning on leaning forward, Thorne brought the subject up.

"Now I don't wanna be seeing you two making out, you got that?"

The watching Defenders laughed. Kook blushed yet again, and Shaiden shot an unamused look at her brother. Thorne smirked and patted her shoulder.

"But hey, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters," he stated.

Shaiden nodded, then turned back to Kook. They smiled once more at each other. The other Defenders found themselves grinning, as well, totally enjoying the touching scene.

"I'm serious, though," Thorne said after a moment. "I don't wanna see any making out between the two of you."

**...And...The End.**

**I'll update the Little Ninja soon, but I'm kinda stuck with it. Writer's block and lack of inspiration. I'll finish the next chapter as soon as I can, though.**

**Please review! I love reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry if this last part was lame. I hope it wasn't.**


End file.
